1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery is a battery that can be charged and discharged, unlike a primary battery that is incapable of being recharged. A rechargeable battery having low capacity may be used in a portable small electronic device, such as a mobile phone, a laptop computer, and a camcorder, and a battery having large capacity is widely used as a power source for driving a motor of a hybrid vehicle, an electric vehicle, and the like.
Recently, a high-power rechargeable battery that uses a non-aqueous electrolyte having high energy density has been developed, and the high-power rechargeable battery is constituted by a large-capacity rechargeable battery in which a plurality of rechargeable batteries are coupled in series in order to be used for driving devices requiring large power, such as motors for electric vehicles, for example.
In addition, a large-capacity rechargeable battery generally includes a plurality of rechargeable batteries that are coupled in series, and the rechargeable battery may be formed in cylindrical or angular shapes, for example.
If an overcurrent flows through a rechargeable battery having a case that is made of material such as a metal, since the temperature of the rechargeable battery increases, there is a risk of ignition. In addition, if the internal pressure of the rechargeable battery increases because of decomposition of the electrolyte solution in the rechargeable battery due to the overcurrent, there is a risk of explosion of the rechargeable battery.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.